memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gatunek 8472
Gatunek 8472 to nie humanoid gatunek pochodząca z wymiaru zwanego płynna przestrzeń. Gatunek ten to zaawansowana forma życia, która otrzymała swoje oznaczenie od Borg. Prawdziwa nazwa tej rasy nie jest znana. Borg uważali, że reprezentowali najwyższe stadium rozwoju jakie można osiągnąć poprzez biologiczną ewolucję. Gatunek 8472 dokonał pierwszego kontaktu z statkiem Starfleet U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 w Delta Kwadrant w 2373 SD 50984.3. Anatomia Gatunek 8472 różni się znacząco wyglądem od typowych humanoidów. Ich skóra była ciemna odznaczała się odcieniem żółto-zielonym. Typowy osobnik ma wysokość około 3 metrów i posiadają trzy nogi. Długa para kończyn górnych zakończona pazurami, służyła do manipulacji. W bezpośrednim starciu istota zdolna była zadać potężny cios. Struktura DNA gatunku 8472 jest uporządkowana w potrójną helisę, była najbardziej skomplikowanym DNA z jakim jak dotąd spotkała się Starfleet. Posiadają znaczące zdolności regeneracyjne nadające osobnikom wysoką odporność. System immunologiczny gatunku jest bardzo wydajny, dlatego bardzo szybko niszczy wszelkie chemiczne, biologiczne, a także technologiczne ciała obce wnikające do organizmu. Powyższe zdolności układu odpornościowego mogły być wykorzystane również do ataku. Gdy komórki osobnika wnikały poprzez ranę do organizmu ofiary, natychmiast rozprzestrzeniają się po całym ciele i trawią je od środka. Budowa ciała jest odporna również na czynniki zewnętrzne dlatego są zdolni do przebywania w próżni kosmicznej oraz przenikani przez pola siłowe. Społeczeństwo Tutaj napisz treść sekcji strony. Technologia Gatunek 8472 wykorzystuje technologię organiczną do budowy ich statków. Zbudowane są samej materii organicznej, co przedstawiciele gatunku 8472. Dzięki czemu posiadają takie same zdolności regeneracyjne, jakie posiadał ich pilot. Napęd statku oparty był na oddziaływaniu materii z antymaterią. Matryce polipeptydowe zastępowały znane innym gatunkom komputery. Pojazdy te charakteryzowały się potężną siłą ognia. Dzięki niej posiadają co najmniej dwa typy statków o których wiadomo. * Biostatek * Biostatek skupiający energię Typowy biostatek posiadał jednego pilota i był w stanie samodzielnie zniszczyć Sześcian Borg. Po połączeniu systemów ofensywnych ośmiu statków skupiają energię na dziewiątym biostatku skupiającym energię, emitowana z niego wiązka energetyczna jest wystarczając silna, że była w stanie doszczętnie zniszczyć całą planetę. Przedstawiciele gatunku :* Nieznani przedstawiciele gatunku 8472 * ... Historia 2373 SD 50563.76 (przed). Borg Kolektyw w poszukiwaniu kolejnych gatunków nadających się do asymilacji, wykorzystując osobliwość kwantową przedostali się do płynnej przestrzeni, gdzie napotkał formę życia, której nadali oznaczenie Gatunek 8472. Jak się okazał posiadał odporność na nanosondy Borg. (VOY: Scorpion, Part I) 2373 SD 50563.76. Miał miejsce pierwszy z dwunastu kontrataków Gatunku 8472 przeciwko Kolektywowi Borg. Ataki miały miejsce w okresie pięciu miesięcy. Za każdym razem szybko pokonali Borg. (VOY: Scorpion, Part I) 2373 SD SD 50985.62. Doszło do pierwszego kontaktu między załogą statku U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 z przedstawicielem gatunku 8472. Podczas tego spotkania Chorąży Kim został zarażony komórkami gatunku i jego ciało będzie konsumowane od wewnątrz. (VOY: Scorpion, Part I) 2373 SD 50984.3. U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 zmierz w kierunku Północno-Zachodniego Korytarza. Planowane dotarcie miało mieć miejsce za jeden dzień w SD 50987.04. Statek wykrył również osobowość kwantową w korytarz, z której wyłoniło się 133 biostatki. (VOY: Scorpion, Part I) 2374 SD 51003.7. Setki biostatków przeniknęły do Delta Kwadrant z zamiarem wyeliminowania wszelkich form życia. Zniszczonych całkowicie zostało wiele planet w przestrzeni Borga. Natarcie zostało powstrzymane, gdy załodze U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 udało się we współpracy z kolektywem uruchomić nową technologię nanosond. Po wdrożeniu broni opartej na tym systemie, Gatunek 8472 zmuszony został powrócić do macierzystej przestrzeni. (VOY: Scorpion, Part II) Występowanie * VOY ** Scorpion, Part I & Part II ** Prey ** In the Flesh ** Someone to Watch Over Me ca:Insectoides cs:Druh 8472 de:Spezies 8472 en:Species 8472 es:Especie 8472 fr:Espèce 8472 ja:生命体8472 nl:Ras 8472 pt:Espécie 8472 ru:Вид 8472 Kategoria:Gatunki Kategoria:Gatunki niehumaindalne Kategoria:Wymiary Kategoria:Płynna przestrzeń